Jak and Daxter: The Frozen Legacy
by BuffaloSoldia115
Summary: Another adventure unfolds for Jak, Daxter, Kiera, and Samos. A discovery of another Rift Ring leads them to this unknown Kingdom. How will people look at Jak when he reveals his Eco abilitys? Can they make it back to Haven City, or will they succumb to the Kingdom's different quality's, and the magic of the cold?
1. Chapter 1: The Ring

**Welcome to another Frozen crossover, this is another idea that I've had for a while, and I'm surprised no one has done this yet. So enjoy and please leave your feedback, very appreciated!**

**-Buffalo**

* * *

It's been a couple days ever since Errol had been defeated, Kiera went back to Haven City, Jak and Daxter stayed in Spargus. Kiera then contacted Jak about a very important matter in Haven City. She claimed that a rift ring was found and retrieved below the palace ruins. Before Jak left, he was stopped at the gate by Sig.

"Listen cherry's, don't go away to long!"

"Hah Sig, always the joker you!" Daxter said.

"We'll be back, you know it!" Jak said.

Jak and Daxter went out the Spargus gates took the transport vehicle back to the city as soon he arrived, he was greeted by Torn and Ashelin with a big Freedom league Zoomer.

"Jak! Good to see you again!" Torn said.

"Hey Torn, tell me, is this rift ring going to be an excuse for a crappy mission?!" Daxter asked.

"Oh I know you will like this! Come on, Kiera's wating for us at the Freedom HQ!" Ashelin said.

They all got into the vehicle, Jak drove to the Freedom League HQ and there was Kiera and Samos observing this large ring, that kind of looking like the giant Precursor ring that they retrieved from Gol and Maia's citadel a long time ago.

"Jak!" Kiera cried out.

"Jak my boy!" Samos said.

Jak and Daxter got out of the vehicle, and greeted Kiera.

"Hey baby, so what's this? Please tell me this isn't going to be like last time!"

"Well, we don't have that machine like before so, maybe this is a little different." Kiera said.

"Did you figure anything out about this?" Jak asked.

"Well, there are these two slots at the sides of the ring. It appears to be slots for eco crystals!" Kiera explained.

"And I've been trying to use my eco power, but it doesn't appear to work. And there is a plus and negative sign above the slots." Samos said.

"Wait a second! I think Jak still has all those crystals we've collected throughout our last adventure!" Daxter said.

He went to Jak's pack, and tried to search for crystals.

"Bingo!" Daxter then said.

Daxter was holding a Light-eco and Dark-eco crystal.

"Good thinking Dax!" Jak said.

"Perfect!" Kiera said.

"Well good work Daxter! I suppose…" Samos said.

Daxter then rushed with the crystals and put them in the slots of the ring. The ring then started to turn on, and it was beginning to glow green and purple. Daxter was had then touched the ring, and he fell in.

"Daxter!" Jak cried.

"What are we going to do?" Kiera asked.

"I'm going to have to!" Jak said.

Jak dove into the ring. He did see Daxter flying within the portal they were in. Back outside the ring, Samos and Kiera were in slight shock, but they were knocked back to their senses.

"We stick together! Jak my boy, I'm coming!" Samos cried out.

He lept forward into the rift ring, then Kiera had joined in. The Rift Ring had just closed, and that left Torn and Ashelin there in Haven City, not knowing where their friends would end up.


	2. Chapter 2: Wow, Just Wow

Jak flung out of the ring, to him it felt like the time when they all came to the future. But it took two years to reunite. It felt exactly like last time, Daxter was with Jak, but they didn't see Kiera or Samos. It was a forest all around in the daylight.

"I thought I said I wouldn't touch anymore stupid Precursor crap! But no, I didn't listen!" Daxter ranted.

Daxter was pretty upset, but they had no idea where they were, and the sky seemed to have a dim light that was rising. Jak suddenly felt a slight lightweight feeling in his pack. He looked inside, and there were no weapons, they must have all fallen out in the ring and went wherever. Jak however still had some things, like all his armour, his eco powers, his Jetboard, and Daxter.

"Alright Pal, you got us into this mess, now you gotta get us out!" Daxter suddenly said.

"Um Dax, may I remind you that it was your fault this time. You thought about putting those crystals into the slots, and here we are!" Jak said.

"Alright let's just get moving, but which way?" Daxter asked.

"That way!" Jak pointed to the left.

"No, that way!" Daxter said pointing to the right.

"You know what, let's just move!" Jak said.

Jak turned around and walked, Daxter didn't follow, he was on top of a rock looking down.

"Dax!" Jak called out.

"Look, a town!" Daxter pointed.

"Hmm, okay Daxter you win this time!" Jak gave in.

"How are we going to get down there?" Daxter asked.

Jak focused and summoned his light eco powers and sprouted his wings.

"Oh, right!" Daxter remembered.

Daxter hopped on Jak's shoulder, and Jak flew down far enough for him to be on the bottom of the cliff. He deactivated his powers, he needed to save some energy for later.

"Alright Jak old pal, we've gotta get out of this mess, and I suggest we ask people if they've seen old Greeny and…Kiera." Daxter said.

Jak and Daxter headed towards the towns entrance, then something had bumped into them.

"I'm so sorry! Sven, you didn't see them?!"

Jak's ears, and he stood up, and he felt something under him. Daxter popped up from under Jak.

"Ok I'm serious this time, we need to move back to the country!" Daxter squealed.

Jak stood up and saw a blonde haired man with a reindeer, but Jak was startled with the different ears. Jak, Daxter, and the man stared for a couple seconds.

"AH!"

"What are you?" The man asked Jak.

"Ok, why do you have different ears?!" Daxter asked.

"Must've not come to the world right?" He whispered to Jak.

"Dax!" Jak said.

"What?"

"Sorry for my friend, we're just…where are we?" Jak said.

"Well, me and my buddy Sven are going to Arrendelle to get supply's, so goodbye…" The man said.

The man started to walk away.

"WAIT!" Jak called out.

"Oh I haven't introduced myself, I'm Kristoff, and my reindeer is Sven." The man said.

Daxter hopped off Jak's shoulder.

"I'm Daxter! He's Jak, he's with me!" Daxter introduced.

Jak shook his head at Daxter's joke.

"Oh Daxter…Always trying to say you're the hero every time we meet a person." He thought to himself.

"Hey you two! Um, you want to come to Arrendelle with me?" Kristoff asked.

"It's a start, I don't where I am, or how I'm going to find my friends, so Arrendelle's a start." Jak said.

Jak got on his jetboard. Kristoff had just stood there for a second looking at Jak's type of transportation, then Sven ran after him towards the Arrendelle entrance.

"Say, that's a pretty neat way to move." Kristoff complicated.

"Oh, the Jetboard? It's nothing really, it's all I've got for now." Jak said.

"So, you're not really from here? Are you?" Kristoff asked.

"I come from a place called Haven City, ring any bells?" Jak explained.

"Can't say it does." Kristoff said confused.

"Hey Jak! Look!" Daxter shouted out.

"What?"

Jak turned around and saw this huge castle in the middle of the city.

"Wow, it's not Praxis' Palace, but it's something!" Jak complimented.

"Why don't you two come with me?" Kristoff suggested.

"Alright, you know this area better than we do, so I guess we're in the same boat." Jak said.

"Are you guy's hungry?" Kristoff asked.

"After coming through a giant rift that Jak's girl found and I sort of jumped in? Starving!" Daxter said.

Jak followed Kristoff to the market place of Arrendelle. People were eying Jak, he can here whispers of his weird looking ears. After seeing the small ears of the rest of the town and not one elf eared person, Jak realised that he and Daxter were no longer in his world, he was not in the past nor future, this an alternate place.

"Carrot?"

Jak's thoughts were cut off with a carrot at Jak's eyes.

"Oh, thanks…" Jak said.

Jak took the carrot and split it in half, one half for him, and one for Daxter.

"Thanks for the help Kristoff, now I just have to find someone who may help me." Jak said.

Jak started to run towards the palace. Suddenly two men with red uniforms with this short looking older man.

"Look at this treacherous man! Stop him!"

Jak started to back away, then the men charged at Jak with crossbows. Jak double jumped right over them and performed a diving attack and took one of them out. One guard still persisted on attacking, and Jak punched him down.

"Woohoo! You still haven't forgotten what I've taught you Jak!" Daxter shouted.

Bells started to ring, then a women's voice was heard.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

Jak then saw this red-haired women with a green dress, freckled face, and blue eyes come up from behind them.

"Oh my lady! We…"

"Please, can't we get along with new guests?" The women asked.

"Yes. I apologize for being rude Princess Anna, come on boys!"

The older man walked away towards the palace, and that left Jak with Princess Anna.

"Hello, you two seem lost. But since I'm in a hurry right now, can you come later to the palace?" Anna asked.

"It would be an honor my lady." Jak bowed with respect.

"Ok then, bye! See you later!" Anna said.

She ran towards the palace, and Jak had to decide what to do now.

"So, she seems nice! What are we going to do?" Daxter said.

Jak already had the answer, he made his way into the palace gates.

"It would be best if they didn't know about my powers Dax." Jak suddenly said.

"Why? They are awesome, who doesn't love your super moves?" Daxter asked.

"I've got this weird feeling, not sure what it is though." Jak explained.

"You're getting paranoid big buddy boy! Alright let's go in!" Daxter said.

Jak encountered a couple of guards with grey uniforms and they gestured with their hands that he was welcome inside the palace's interior.

"Wow…" Daxter gasped.

"This looks bigger than the fortress!" Jak said.

"Now what?" Daxter asked.

"We've gotta wait for some sort thing I guess." Jak said.

"Hey!" Daxter shouted to a guard.

The guard walked over to Jak.

"How may I be of assistance?" The guard asked.

"Information! What's going on now?" Jak asked.

"Well, Princess Anna is currently at the chapel attending a Coronation for the Queen today. Queen Elsa." The guard explained.

"Alright, thanks for everything." Jak said.

"Princess Anna has informed me about your fighting skills, what is your name."

"I'm-"

"Back off Dax, I'll introduce this time! I'm Jak, and this is my partner Daxter." Jak interjected.

"Well Jak and Daxter, follow me." The guard said.

Jak followed the guard to this room of the palace that had targets in the ground.

"We prepare! Now, would you like to try and beat the best score?" The guard asked.

Daxter hopped off of Jak's shoulder.

"Oh don't worry, Jak beats things all the time! Eh Jak?" Daxter chuckled.

Jak just gave Daxter a slap.

"Alright, the highest score is 3000. Now on my go you will hit as many popped up targets as you can with a time limit of sixty seconds." The guard explained.

"Sounds fun!" Jak said.

"Are you ready?" The guard asked.

Jak gave a nod, and the guard started a timer. Jak performed everything he had, his spin kick, punches, and diving attacks. He didn't need his eco powers, and he did beat the score with his score of 3786.

"Wow, you took out the score. I will inform Princess Anna of your achievements, and I promise this will earn you a personal greeting of Queen Elsa herself." The guard said.

The guard ran off.

"Why is he so excited?" Jak asked.

"Come on Jak, hello? Getting greeted by a newly knighted Queen? Come on, don't you think that's a sign?" Daxter asked.

"Alright Dax, let's try and not enjoy this too much. We still need to find Samos and Kiera, remember?" Jak said.

"Right behind you partner!" Daxter said.


	3. Chapter 3: Now They Know

**Later that evening…**

Jak had eventually gone to the ballroom where the coronation party. People looked like they weren't trying to look in a rude, however they showed respect despite Jak being the only one to have elf ears. A man in a servant uniform came up to him.

"Ah yes, Princess Anna has requested you here. And you're the man right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I seem to be. I was the person that she said to come here, despite me being different." Jak said.

"I believe one guard informed us your names were Jak and Daxter?" The servant asked.

"That's us! The one and only duo!" Daxter said.

"Kai, at your service. And Daxter you are a remarkable looking pet." The servant said.

"Well Daxter is more of a buddy then a pet." Jak said.

"The Daxternater is in!" Daxter said.

"Oh my apology's then." Kai said.

"Ok Dax, remember what I told you before!" Jak said.

"Gentlemen! Focus please! Do you see that women over there?" Kai said pointing.

Kai pointed passed the dancing crowd to a woman in a blue dress with some dark all over it wearing a crown, light blue gloves, and a purple cape.

"Is that the Queen?" Jak asked.

"Why yes, that is Queen Elsa of Arrendelle. She would to like to meet you. Well go on you two, no need to be shy, Princess Anna had already informed her about you." Kai said.

Jak walked through the crowd up to Elsa. He was slightly shaken, but felt safe, however still could sense something out of place.

"Hello your majesty." Jak bowed down

Daxter got off of Jak's shoulder and bowed himself.

"Hello Jak, Daxter. Elsa said.

"Your majesty…"

"It's ok Jak. I know it may seem hard, where do you come from? My sister had informed me about your fighting skills, but I was never informed about where you come from." Elsa said.

"Your royal highness, we come from a… different land." Daxter said.

"What Daxter was trying to say we're from Haven City." Jak said.

"Haven City?" Elsa asked confused.

"I understand your majesty, it's hard to understand with…my ears. I too was in shock with everyone else's ears as well." Jak said.

"What are you trying to say?" Elsa asked.

"What Jak here is trying to say is, well everyone has elf ears." Daxter said.

"Please, tell me more." Elsa said.

"Alright your majesty, here's how it started."

Jak explained how a Rift Ring was discovered, and how Daxter made it work however it resulted them, along with other friends ending up in this place, and also that Jak and Daxter have to find them.

"Well my mind has just been blown actually." Elsa said impressed.

"Well, I know me and Dax are pretty good at explaining, right Dax?" Jak said.

"You got it pal!" Daxter said.

Jak and Daxter gave each other props, then they turned around and saw Anna with another man.

"Elsa, I mean Queen!" Anna said.

Elsa turned to Anna, and Jak went up to the man.

"Your name is Jak?" The man asked.

"Pleasure." Jak said.

Jak stood to the side with his arms crossed watching and listening to the conversation, Daxter hopped back on his shoulder.

"May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." Anna said.

"Your majesty." Hans said bowing.

"Oops, looks like we forgot to bow to that guy, but I'm getting a tingly sensation in my tail and whiskers." Daxter whispered.

"Now's not the time Daxter." Jak responded quietly.

"We would like.." Anna and Hans simultaneously said.

"Your blessing." Hans said.

"Of, OUR MARRIAGE!" They both said.

"Marriage?" Elsa asked puzzled.

"Yes!" Anna said joyfully.

"I'm sorry I'm confused…" Elsa said.

"Well we haven't worked out all the details we need a few days to plan the ceremony." Anna said.

She turned to Hans.

"Can we live here?" She asked.

"Here?" Elsa said.

"Absolutely!" Hans agreed .

"We could invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us, and I'm pretty sure we have room." Anna said.

"Wait slow down, no one's brothers are staying here, and no one is getting married." Elsa stated.

"What?" Anna said disappointed.

"May I talk to you please? Alone?" Elsa asked.

"No, whatever you have to say you can say to both of us!" Anna said.

"This is getting good." Daxter whispered.

"Fine, you can't marry a man you just met!" Elsa explained.

"You can if it's true love!" Anna said.

"Anna, what do you know about true love?" Elsa asked confidentally.

"More than you, all you know is how to shut people out!" Anna said.

Elsa's confident look changed to a sad look.

"You ask for my blessing but my answer is no, and now excuse me." Elsa said.

She began to walk away.

"Your majesty if I may ease-"

"No you may not, and I think you should go!" Elsa interjected Hans.

"The party's over, close the gates!" Elsa ordered a guard.

"Yes your majesty!"

"Elsa no!" Anna said.

She grabbed one of Elsa's gloves.

"Give me my glove!" Elsa demanded.

"Elsa please! I can't live like this anymore!" Anna begged.

"Then leave." Elsa responded.

Elsa started to walk away towards the exit.

"What did I ever do to you?!" Anna asked hurtfully.

"Enough Anna!" Elsa said.

Elsa continued walking.

"No! Why? Why do you shut the world out, why do you shut me out? What are you so afraid of?!" Anna said.

"I said, ENOUGH!" Elsa waved her hand.

Ice was shot out her hand, and there was ice spikes pointed towards the crowd.

"Oh, so that's the tingly feeling I was feeling in my tail." Daxter told Jak.

"That's what I was feeling to." Jak said.

"But I still feel the tingling." Daxter said.

"Sorcey! I knew something dubious was going on here!"

Jak then noticed the old man with his two men he's seen earlier. Jak went up to him.

"We got off on the wrong foot, my name's Jak." He said holding out his hand.

The man's two men had backed away slightly.

"It's ok boys! Pardon me, I'm The Duke Of Weselton. I need you to help me chase down that sorcerer." The man said.

Jak double jumped over the ice spikes and broke the ice spikes by giving it a couple of spin kicks for Anna, Hans, and The duke to follow.


	4. Chapter 4: How Hard Could This Be?

They all went outside and noticed that Elsa was freaking out. Jak witnessed Elsa touching a water fountain, with the water freezing in mid-air in front of a crowd of people. The Duke of Weselton, along with his two men were coming right behind Jak.

"Just stay away!" Elsa waved.

Elsa accidentally shot out some ice towards the Duke, which tripped him and his men. Jak reacted by transforming into light Jak and covering himself with the shield. The crowd reacted by trying to back away from Elsa. Others were focused on Jak's light eco form.

"Monster! MONSTER!" The Duke yelled.

Elsa even looked shocked with Jak's light form. She continued running past all the citizens out of the city. Elsa and Hans ran past the fallen Duke. Jak turned back to normal, and started to run with Anna and Hans. They pursued Elsa to a lakeside.

"ELSA PLEASE!" Anna begged.

They noticed Elsa stepping on the lake, and it was starting to freeze. Elsa saw this as an opportunity to run up towards the mountains, freezing the water with every step she took. Anna tried to go after her, but she was stopped by Hans. They just watched Elsa run up the mountains on the other side.

"Wow! What was that? And look!" Daxter said.

"The fjord…" Hans said.

They noticed the whole lake was freezing up.

"Well, I think it's time I explained myself." Jak said.

"My boy here gets mean and nasty. So don't piss him off. Word to the wise!" Daxter said.

"What was with the light then?" Hans asked.

"I think we got bigger problems." Jak said looking up.

It was beginning to snow. Jak, Daxter, Hans, and Anna went back to the palace. Hans asked if Anna knew about her sisters powers, Anna said she had no idea.

"It's snowing! It's snowing! The Queen has cursed this land!" The Duke said.

He begged one of the guards to go after Elsa. Anna went up to the Duke, and he hid behind his two guards.

"You! Is there sorcery in you too? Are you a monster too?!"

"NO!" Anna said.

"She's completely ordinary! In a good way." Hans said.

"You want to go after her?" Daxter asked.

The Duke was still trying to stay behind his men.

"And you! JAK! I knew there was something dubious about you! However, I have to say that you are impressive." He said.

"Well yeah I do have powers of my own, but I can't change the weather. That's the best affect I've seen all day!" Jak said.

"Can you show us?" Anna asked.

"Come on Jak! Show the princess what you can really do with that light power!" Daxter said.

"FINE! Fine! You win!" Jak said.

He summoned his light eco power and he summoned his flight power. He used it to fly on top of the roof and fly back down. The people were looking in awe.

"There!" Jak said.

"You're not a monster Jak, but that doesn't mean Elsa isn't!" The Duke said.

"My sister is not a monster!" Anna said.

"She nearly killed me!" The Duke said.

"You slipped on ice pal." Jak said.

"HER ICE!" The Duke said.

"No! This was an accident! She didn't mean any of this! Tonight was my fault! And I'm the one who needs to go after her!" Anna said.

She requested her horse to be brought to her. The Duke was in favor, but Hans wasn't.

"It's too dangerous!" He said.

"My sister isn't dangerous! I'll bring her back and make this right!" Anna said.

Kai held up a cape for Anna, and had her horse ready

"Don't you mean we will bring her back?" Jak said.

"YES! In case if she gets into trouble, at least she's got a monster of her own." The Duke said.

"Jak is no monster, but he can be mean and nasty. So don't piss him off! AND HEY! I thought I was done with adventures!" Daxter said.

"Come on Dax! Let's go!" Jak said.

Jak was about to turn around, but the Duke called out to him.

"What?" Jak asked.

"In case you get into trouble, my boys here have something that they've recently found. We figured that they belonged to you." The Duke said.

The Dukes guards held up a Scatter gun, plus a blaster mod attachment.

"Where did you find these? And yes, these are MINE." Jak said.

"They hit us on the head when we arrived earlier." One of the Dukes guards said.

"But remember, I'm not killing her." Jak said putting the weapons in his backpack.

Anna then announced that Prince Hans was in charge.

"Are you sure you can trust her?" Hans asked Anna.

"She's my sister. She'd never hurt me." Anna said.

Anna whipped the harnesses for the horse to go. She rode out of Arrendelle to go to the mountains.

"Well Dax, we're off!" Jak said.

Jak got on his jetboard and started to move his way up the mountain.

"Make sure she doesn't get hurt!" Hans called out.

"Don't worry! Jak makes sure friendly's don't get hurt all the time! Eh Jak?" Daxter yelled.

Jak and Daxter were finally making their way out of Arrendelle, up the mountain. All they needed to do was keep up with Anna.

"You better keep us alive, or else I'll never speak to you again!" Daxter said.

"Come on Dax! We've been through worse! How hard could this be?" Jak asked sarcastically.

"NEVER ASK THAT QUESTION!" Daxter said.

"Ok ok, we'll be cautious." Jak said.


End file.
